


Chef AU

by TaraTyler



Series: Curious Archer Shots [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Robin reads a bad review on Roni's where she has just become the head chef. Alice is completely prepared to stand up for her.





	Chef AU

Roni’s bar did technically belong to Robin’s aunt Regina and in a smaller respect her mother, Zelena. However, most of the time, Robin felt as though she definitely ran the place in their stead. From back in the kitchen, she stood tall, younger than most of her coworkers, but confident enough to convince everyone that it was best they do as she said. That isn’t to say Robin was not completely qualified to be bossing them around. It was well known in Hyperion Heights and in Storybrooke that she had a knack in the kitchen.

It was also known that Robin wouldn’t allow Alice anywhere near her kitchen when Robin was working. Alice was a decent cook herself, but Robin had banned her anyway. It was less to do with Alice herself as opposed to the effect she had on Robin. While working with Alice present, Robin had been known to set fires accidentally, use salt instead of sugar and had once even cut the tip of her own finger off. Alice was an accidental, extreme hazard to the workplace. When questioned about the issue, Robin’s only response was an awkward blush and shrug, a small smile pulling at her lips.

With a yawn, Robin Mills folded the top portion of her apron down, revealing a deep blue shirt rolled up at the sleeves, tucked into black slacks with a belt, and boots she usually wore. Alice had never seen a chef who dressed so nicely. The first time she had seen her girlfriend in this outfit, she found it highly attractive. She was still startled by Robin’s striking appearance. She smelled lovely, like spices, baked goods, and delicious things.

Alice smiled brightly when Robin approached the bar where she nursed one of the cocoas with cinnamon on top the chef always made specifically for her. Robin had her own recipe that even Emma Swan and Snow White deemed to be on par with Granny’s own. She placed a plate in front of Alice, beside of the book Alice was reading, stacked high with snickerdoodles fresh from the oven. Robin didn’t say anything for fear of disrupting whatever world the girl was currently absorbed in. She pressed a kiss to Alice’s temple.

Robin took a seat at the bar beside of Alice and opened up the latest paper to the Food and Drink section, looking for the review of Roni’s since they had only recently begun to serve meals beyond the basic bar foods and snacks. Baked goods and treats such as she had just made were reserved mostly for Alice and occasionally Henry’s daughter Lucy. Robin had a weakness for those two particular sets of puppy dog eyes.

The review was… not kind, and the young actor had really not been expecting much. The critic had made glib comments in reference to her parentage, how she had been handed everything she had, and that she never should have put down her bow in favor of her apron. Whoever wrote the article, made it seem as though she wasn’t taking her business seriously at all. Robin was angry about that in particular. More than anything she felt motivated to make her mother, aunt, and her late father proud. Cooking was something Robin enjoyed, worked at, and Alice could enjoy the fruits of. Now she felt hurt and disrespected. They hadn’t even made anything beyond a passing comment about her food.

Alice could feel the change in the body beside of her, despite her focus having been divided. It was as though there had been a disturbance in the force. She replaced her bookmark and turned to the other woman. “What happened? What’s wrong?” she asked immediately upon seeing that shine in those green eyes.

Robin slid the paper in front of Alice wordlessly, gnawing on her bottom lip and setting her reading glasses aside. She massaged her eyes with the heels of her hands. It was taking most of Robin’s self-control to not cry right then. She was utterly comfortable with Alice but despised the mere idea of her girlfriend seeing her cry. Something her father had probably had ingrained her from her time with the Merry Men.

Alice read quickly and Robin could see the blonde visibly bristle, her face grow a bit red, anger filling her. When she was done, in a very cold and controlled manner, Alice set the paper down and stood as she pulled on her coat. “Come along, love. I need to have words with someone.”

She moved too quickly for a stunned Robin to be able to stop her. Robin did not follow, though, and the other woman stopped when she realized no one was behind her. “You don’t have to do that. I know you want to, but it won’t help at all. This person, this ‘Remy’, clearly has some kind of a prior grudge against me.” she sighed heavily when she finished speaking.

“Deep down, I guess I know that. You can fight your own battles if you want, anyway. Still, it irks me for anyone to ever bad mouth you like that. Besides… your cookies are my absolute favorite. It is utterly ridiculous to allow any of this ridiculous tripe to be published.” Alice sat back down, took her coat off, and began to rant to Robin a bit. Robin smiled back softly and sadly. She appreciated the support. “I am more than willing to kick his ass for you if you want. I’d just like to borrow one of those really nice, seasoned cast iron skillets from you beforehand.”

“I appreciate the offer, Tower Girl, but it isn’t completely needed. My feelings and my pride are a bit sore, yes, but I only feel more motivated to prove myself and my skills now. He’s wrong and now I have to prove it. To myself and to him and to everyone who reads that…. That _drivel_ ” Robin says in a lowered, serious voice. Her tone was impassioned in a manner Alice hadn’t heard in a while. “Now, let’s talk about happier things until my lunch break is over. How are you enjoying that book?”

Alice’s expression immediately lightened up at the change in topic. Robin snacked off of the plate she had brought out and listened, her eyes intent upon Alice’s face...it was plain why the other woman was banned from her kitchen to her. Alice had an intensive calming influence on Robin. She set the chef at ease when she ought to be on alert. A trait which made her a great girlfriend and an awful sous-chef.

They talked until the plate was demolished and Robin’s break was over. She kissed Alice briefly, attempting to absorb the feeling of steadiness the other woman gave her before she charged back into the lion’s den and had to start yelling at everyone again. Her domain was still filled with men who were bigger than her, cooks who had been in the business longer, and all kinds of people convinced they could do her job better. When she wore this hat, metaphorically or literally, Robin felt completely in control. She wasn’t about to lose that now. Especially when that wonderful woman at the bar believed in her.


End file.
